Fleabiscuit
Fleabiscuit is an undead horse who was hiding from his body in fear that it will force him to do terrible things. He only appears in "It's a Headless Horse, Man." Description Fleabiscuit was originally an entire undead horse whose body tap-danced terribly. Unable to handle the dancing, he somehow separated from his body and hid in Sawyer's cabin to get away. The body then searched until it found its head in Camp Lakebottom, and they reunited after the body caused some mayhem. Powers and abilities Other than the benefits of being undead, Fleabiscuit's body can make its tail glow in a light-blue light, removing the heads of any person of its choice and placing it into the satchel the body has. It can also put the heads back if needed. Appearance Fleabiscuit is an undead horse with gray stained fur, a black mane and tail, and black hooves with mud on them. His ears have bites in them, and he has a dark gray muzzle with an underbite. He wears a brown saddle around his flank, and a light brown satchel that stores the heads he collects. Role in episode When McGee beats Buttsquat in the zipline horseshoe playoffs, he gets to pick a prize from the prize shed (Sawyer's cabin). After looking at the other prizes, he settles for the mounted horse head on the wall. Buttsquat mocks McGee on his choice, boasting that he has real trophies. At lunch, the horse head suddenly comes to life, scaring everyone. The head introduces himself as Fleabiscuit, and McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt play fun activities with him throughout the day. Buttsquat shows up and tries to gloat by showing his various trophies, but throws them away upon seeing McGee and the others play with Fleabiscuit. He then vows to claim the head as his own. That night, Fleabiscuit starts panicking, waking McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt. It's revealed that Fleabiscuit's body has come searching for its head, and the councillors try giving the body fake heads instead, but the body takes their heads and stuffs them into its satchel. McGee gives in and tries to give the head back, but Buttsquat steals the head, much to the body's anger. Buttsquat goes to show Suzi but she is disgusted by the head. Buttsquat smells the head and agrees, and throws it away before the body takes their heads. Gretchen and Squirt then distract the body as McGee ziplines onto the body and reattaches the head. After the head and body fuse, Fleabiscuit reveals why he hid: his body wants to tap-dance, but it's horrible at it. He then notices the body has improved, and puts Buttsquat and Suzi's heads back (though he puts them on the wrong body), before ending the episode with a dance. Trivia *His name is a reference to Seabiscuit, a famous thoroughbred racehorse who was very successful in the 1940s. Funnily enough, Fleabiscuit is also the name of a currently active racehorse. *His appearance and powers are a reference to a legendary creature called Caballo sin cabeza ("Horse without head" in Spanish), a soul cursed to roam for all eternity as a headless horse, stealing other peoples' heads to replace its lost one. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Undead